Here is the Line
by stranger12
Summary: [One-Shot] Neil Gross takes on a protégé


**The Good Wife – Here is the Line**

Neil Gross is in a good place in life, and has finally found a young tech to mentor. The problem comes when he discovers he's actually Alicia Florrick's son.

Obs: Neil Gross has a slightly potty mouth. Or mind.

Obs2: Slash undertones ('cause of reasons).

* * *

 **Here is the Line**

Neil Gross walked around his low level tech guys (and girls! Jesus, get off his back, PR!), feeding off the energy of their young minds, off of their enthusiasm and overall youth. This was one of the reasons why some of his employees (and not just the lower or higher levels ones, out of both sides and in between) whispered in very obvious tones about what a vampire he was.

Ah, if only. Then he could maintain his looks longer without botox, that would be awesome. Oh well.

Some people told him it was not at all necessary to look into the low guys, that they hardly did anything of import for the site, for the company, and he didn't need to look over their shoulders and freak them out on a regular basis, that the little bees worked better when left to their devices, without the big boss frowning at their every movement and code line.

What do they know? Neil was gonna do what he wanted, he didn't know why people tried to persuade him otherwise, like it would ever work.

(maybe if it were Deena– Oh shit, back it up, back that shit up)

In any case, it wasn't that Neil was a vampire by osmosis, nor did he enjoy making the kids piss in their pants (ew). In fact, the real reason why he liked looking into the younger guys was to get a feel of who was weak and would soon have to be replaced, who would go on to become integral parts of his team, and who could possibly rise above it all, and perhaps even one day... Who knew, take over for him. It's not like his illegitimate kid was going to, so he might as well look in the lowest of pools, try to suss out who could possibly have a killer instinct as well as tech knowledge.

That it made the kids shake in their boots (when not pissing in them, ergh) was just a plus, of course.

He spotted one head of messy dark hair that stood out, and he knew exactly why. He'd stopped just behind that head many a times since its owner started at Chum Hum, and had been quite impressed with his work, ethic and, most of all, how he didn't shake in his boots when his boss was staring at his screen like it held the secrets to the Universe. What else he had going for him, Neil wasn't quite sure yet, but he was willing to take a chance.

A man needs an heir, and if he couldn't have his son do it, why not a kid who could well be his son?

(shit, that was depressing, he was old enough to be this kid's dad)

"Hey, you, kid, what's your name?" – he called out, and almost every head turned to him in shock that he was actually addressing someone – "You, with the sad sweater" – some of the puppies looked down at their clothes and, God, there were some sad looking sweater. Neil groaned and pointed – "You" – the right kid looked surprised but got up and cleared his throat.

"Zach. Zach Cavanaugh" – he said in a very clear, even and cool voice. Nice.

"Good, good. You're coming with me, save up your work, chop, chop" – Zach sent Neil a look and nodded before sitting back down and doing as told.

The other kids kept looking between the two, but one glance from their boss was sufficient to make them jump right back to work.

That's right. Working bees need to work for a living, not gossip about their boss and his possible protégé.

(thankfully, it wasn't a girl, the rumors alone were not worth the best of the best by his side, shudders)

(though, as the kid walked up to him with very unexpected confidence, Neil had to concede that he had a soft and pretty boy face, along with brilliant green eyes that made him look like total jailbait and okay, time to back down, Neil)

"Hey. Hope you weren't doing anything too important there" – the older (much older) man said dismissively, motioning the boy to walk with him.

"Nothing too urgent, no, sir"

"Good, good. Now, did you go to college?"

"Yes sir. Georgetown"

"Good school. What major?"

"Political science and computer science"

"Really? Huh. In that case, kid, can I call you Zach?"

"Sure"

"How would you like to learn the ropes a few hours a day, a few times a day, or whenever I have the time to spare?"

"Learn the–?"

"C'mon, work with me, kid. Zach" – they stopped at the elevators and entered – "Do you want to stay a lackey for the rest of your life, or would you like to learn more about the business" – the kid's eyebrows rose for the first time in their conversation.

"Oh. You mean–? Like, shadow you?"

"If you'd like to see it that way, sure, why not"

"Well, I– I think that sounds like an incredible opportunity"

"And yet, you don't sound that jazzed about it" – Neil commented as they walked out and rushed to the man's office.

"It's not that at all, sir, I just– I mean, why me?"

"Why you? That's hardly encouraging. Show a little more confidence, Zach"

"It's not that, really, I just– I've only just started here, not too long ago, and I don't see why you'd, I guess, tap me for this chance"

"Well, that's awfully suspicious of you, kid. I assure you" – here, Neil tried for a nice smile, the one that even his mom had always told him made him look like a bag of dicks – "I have no intention of getting in your pants" – Zach smiled, eyes twinkling and making him look really, really, goddamn young.

"Not exactly what went through my mind, sir, but always good to know"

"So–? What's the issue here, c'mon, spit it out, I don't have time for this slow shit" – they entered his office and he motioned the kid to sit in front of him.

"Well, what would I even be doing?" – the kid asked after a beat, and Neil narrowed his eyes. That was a turn, and he didn't know if he liked it.

"You'd observe how I conduct business, mostly, how I deal with certain issues that pertain to the company. You'll have to sign some documents, by the way, not that I've drawn up any... Gonna have to call the lawyers for it" – he sighed deeply – "Anyway, how about it kid? A chance to play big time"

"I would say I need time to think about it, but I think we both know it would be bullshit" – Zach said with a little grin that made Neil smirk back.

"I like you, kid, and I think we are going to get along really well" – he paused – "And I feel I'm going to have to repeat that I don't want in your pants a lot from now on"

"On my end, it's okay, sir. You've reassured me once, it's more than enough" – and the little shit had the gall to bat his eyes!

Oh, Neil was going to like him!

(again, he did NOT want to fuck the kid!)

Such was the start of Neil Gross's mentoring of one recent Georgetown graduate, Zach Florrick.

... Wait, what.

* * *

Working so closely with a kid was odd, even if Zach wasn't the usual twenty–something little dick who thought the world ought to revolve around him, and it put Neil a little on edge. He liked predictable in some parts of his life, and in his budding protégé? Hell yeah he'd like some predictability, but of course the kid was unwilling to go with the flow on that one. And another reason why Neil found himself glad he'd picked him out of all the little fish at the bottom of the pyramid.

(and if sometimes he daydreamed he was a proud papa showing his kid around his empire... Well, it was just as well that it was all in his head)

Zach was a smart boy after all. Attentive, wide eyed and quiet, but his mind picked up on everything Neil pushed his way, after meetings, he could easily and quickly summarize the issues discussed, and when pressed, he would give his opinion on the matters, best as he could, and didn't mind sounding silly nor being corrected. Neil didn't know how he'd picked someone so different from himself, but he found himself liking the kid more and more, and as the weeks and months passed, Zach spent more and more time in a corner in Neil's office and not with the rest of the little fish.

Even Neil's usually forever frowning assistant had a soft spot for the kid (though, the man thought, was probably because when Zach blushed, it was hard not to coo at him and feed him cookies). The man didn't know if he should be a little annoyed and/or offended that after so many years together, she still treated him like an irritating grandson at times.

All in all, Neil knew he'd made a good choice.

(so far, anyway. He needed to throw the kid into the ocean with sharks all around him, with little to no chance of escaping to see how he'd fare, but such chances didn't come around very often, but, oh well, they always came, and Neil would keep the kid around for when that happened. He hoped he didn't disappoint him, as people wont to do)

(damnit, Deena)

One chance to test little Zach came with a lawsuit.

(of course. Lawyers, his favorite people in the world)

He was not at all afraid of being sued, as some lesser people, though perhaps it was because he'd been sued enough that the novelty had worn off long ago, and he only felt a slight tinge of annoyance. This time, he was being accused of stealing a code. God. Him, stealing. Just wonderful.

While he knew that he was completely in the right, and it was a frivolous lawsuit at best (he was going to countersue, God damn), he still had to meet with his (fucking hell damnit) lawyers from Florrick, Agos and Lockhart. His ever favorite hellhound, Alicia Florrick, was coming over with one of her lackeys, because, shit, he didn't want to go to her for once. He paid her, she better come to him when he snapped his fingers.

(and she did, so, screw her)

Zach was slightly fidgety the entire day of the meeting, which made Neil bark at him for perhaps the first time since their little mentoring began. The kid apologized, but he remained on edge until the hellhounds were to come over.

(maybe he had had issues with the law? Fuck, Neil really should've looked into him)

Alicia Florrick and her boy toy (geez, was he her protégé? Neil doubted it, and he wasn't nearly as adorable a puppy as Zach was) arrived a few minutes before the meeting was supposed to start, and Neil told his kid to take note of everything that was about to take place, and not to allow himself to be swept away by all the lawyer talk.

Zach surprised him by informing Neil that he had some legal knowledge, though he didn't specify if he picked it up at school or if he did, in fact, have a criminal background that would require some legal know–how.

(seriously, background search right after the meeting was over)

Everything ran smoothly, with Mrs. Florrick and her (not very cute) puppy agreeing that there was no fundament to the suit, and it should be cleared up quickly and easily enough. They assured him that it would all go away, and they didn't think he even needed to be present for the proceedings or negotiations.

As Neil grudgingly shook hands with Mrs. Florrick's puppy, he had to snap his head to her and Zach as she smiled fondly and hugged HIS PUPPY.

WHAT THE HELL FUCKING–!

THE HELL WAS THAT?!

(oh shit, was Zach HER BOY TOY?! Was her pillow talk legal shit? Oh God)

"Hey, Zach" – the other puppy greeted with a friendly wave – "Long time no see, I didn't know you were working for Chum Hum"

"It's only been a few months" – the kid, Neil's kid, shrugged, giving his boss a quick look – "Look, I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work"

"Oh, yes, of course, I'm sorry" – Mrs. Florrick said, smoothing down the kid's tie absently – "You look so much like your father when he was younger" – she paused and grinned teasingly – "Only a little bit shorter. And cuter"

"Ew" – her puppy gagged slightly – "Hey, c'mon, now, Alicia, I'm sure Mr. Gross and Zach have places to be"

"Yes! Yes, again, I'm sorry. Bye, sweetie, see you at dinner tomorrow?"

"Seven, right?"

"That's right" – the woman gave the boy a final grin and turned to Neil – "Mr. Gross. A pleasure as always" – she extended a hand and gave him her best professionally cold smile. He gave her his best shit eating smirk.

"As always, of course. Keep me posted"

"We will. Goodbye" – the woman left speaking in quiet tones to her puppy, and Neil whirled around to face his.

Oh, hell no. Zach was giving him the 'don't kick me please~!' face. Why did all his employees know that face?

(maybe it was because of that one time he accidentally – and he won that suit! – kicked a little fish in anger)

(again, he won the lawsuit!)

"So, care to explain why you're so chummy with my lawyers? I didn't peg you for a guy who likes older women" – Zach widened his already large eyes and flushed deeply, making him look like some sort of animated character.

(cute, though, very cute)

"It's not like that!" – he protested vehemently.

"Seriously? Because from what I just saw..."

"She's my mom!" – he exclaimed and.

What? WHAT? WHAT?!

"She's your– What are you even talking about?!"

"I'm–" – the kid sighed deeply – "Look, I knew that my chances at landing a job at a tech company would be hard enough without me freely advertising who my parents are"

"Your–"

Neil suddenly had a flash. Mrs. Florrick. Former DA, former Governor, currently bloody fucking hell fuck Vice President Florrick. THOSE parents? THEM?

"Shit" – Neil recapped and Zach winced.

"Yes. And even more, considering your company is my mom's client, and she's had cases with Patric Edelstein, I mean, I didn't know if things would be... Awkward"

"You can say that again" – Neil narrowed his eyes at him – "Is this the only thing you're hiding from me?"

"Yes, sir"

"And is this ever going to be an issue?"

"No, sir"

"Even if I fire your mom's firm?" – the kid shook his head.

"I spoke to her about this, and I told her that she shouldn't let my presence here influence how she handles your cases, and I wouldn't let who either of my parents are influence how I conduct myself here"

"Other than this lie"

"... Other than that, yes"

Neil groaned and crossed his arms while looking up.

He'd handpicked Zach Cavanaugh (or, Florrick, apparently. Mother's maiden name?) on the strength of the kid's character, and his cool demeanor. Would knowing his familial ties have changed Neil's view of him?

Fuck yeah, how could it not? But, then again, did he want to let the kid go? It could both be a blessing and a curse to have someone so well connected working not only in his company, but exactly under him–

(alright with the sex jokes already! The kid was cute enough to be his son, not his boy toy!)

(yes! Son!)

(fuck you, go away, dirty thoughts!)

–was tricky to be sure. Should Neil allow that to stop the kid from rising in his company? Zach was smart enough to be able to rise in any place he chose to work at, especially if his employer liked his political affiliation.

And shit, he did say he wanted to work at a tech place! And he mentioned fucking Edelstein! Oh, no, he was going to be cold in his grave before he allowed that shit to go down. HIS protégé working for Edelstein? Hell to the no!

"You know what, kid? You're staying" – Neil said after several beats, and he blinked at Zach, who looked very uncomfortable.

(okay, so maybe Neil stayed in his head a little too long, so what)

"... Okay...?" – the kid questioned hesitantly.

"Yes. You are staying, but the moment you let who your mommy and daddy are get in the way of your work–"

"It won't, I promise"

"Good. Good! Great news. So, it's Zach Florrick, right?" – kid pinked again.

"Yes"

"Eh, not that it matters. But the legal docs list you as–?"

"Zachary Cavanaugh Florrick"

"Ah. Good going there. Tricky, I like it. Good to know you're not such a little angel after all"

"Thank you?"

"Now, let's get back to work already, I think we've lost more than enough precious time with this crap, don't you?"

"Yes, sir"

"And don't think I'm gonna hold back on my comments about your mom and dad, yeah?"

"I wouldn't expect any less, sir"

"Cheeky brat" – Neil sent him a grin.

(damnit, he did like him, after all)

(like a SON!)

(DAMNIT, SHUT UP!)

* * *

'Cause you what? I like Zach, he's a cute kid, and I like Neil Gross, he's an asshole and he owns it.


End file.
